1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid dispensing mechanical valves and, more particularly, to a mechanical valve for controlling the flow of a plurality of fluids in a single housing such as those used in the food service industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple fluid dispensing units are connected to a plurality of fluid reservoirs by a plurality of fluid conduits. In the past, such dispensing units contained a plurality of valves, each valve controlling the fluid flow of a single fluid in its corresponding conduit. The prior art dispensing units were consequently large, bulky and heavy due to the number of components contained within the dispenser housing. They were also exceedingly cumbersome and awkward to use.
In the prior art devices, individual valves were used for each conduit; the valves were small and susceptible to fluid leakage. Leakage was extremely common if the fluid dispensing housing which contained the valves was vibrated or suffered a shock such as when it was dropped. Even in normal usage leakage occurred when the housing was shaken. The fluid leakage may not only be expensive if the fluid is an alcoholic beverage but unsanitary; leakage on a serving counter, or other working surface, on which the dispenser is used may become sticky and unsightly and thus required frequent cleansing or it becomes a health hazard.
Also, in the prior art devices, since the valves were small, it was possible for the operator of the device to extract fluid by sucking on the nozzle of the fluid dispensing head. Once again if the fluids were relatively expensive, such as alcoholic beverages, the monetary value of lost fluid can become quite high.
Another disadvantage of prior art devices was the difficulty encountered in cleaning the internal components. In many applications, such as the dispensing of soft drinks, the internal parts become sticky and gummy and must be cleaned frequently to insure proper operation. This was difficult and quite time consuming in units having a plurality of small valves.
Many times, in prior art devices, the flow rate of the fluid upon being expelled from the nozzle into the desired receptacle was too high and the fluid splashed out of the receptacle; on some occasions the flow rate was so high that the fluid followed the interior contour of the receptacle, traveling in and then out and was completely lost.
In situations where carbonated fluid, such as water, was required, it was necessary in prior art devices to carbonate the water and place it in a holding tank prior to use. If the carbonated fluid was not used within a predetermined period of time, it tended to become flat and thus unusable.